welcome to the family, sis
by deanhaspie
Summary: dean has a dark secret that he has not told ANYONE about. not even his brother. but soon Sam will find out the darkest secret the Winchester family has.
1. prologue

_prologue _

_my name is Aida Winchester. i have two younger brothers named Sam and dean. i'm four years older than dean and eight years older than Sam. i'm 5'8 and have caramel colored hair. i have grayish blue eyes. me and dean are close. but to be honest, i don't really know Sam all that well. i left before he was born. me and dean where best buds when we where in the backyard on our playground. when dad and mom would fight we would sit in his room and play with his cars ,i would read him books we would talk about things that where on our minds and just accept each others company. then came the day that i became a hunter. while i was on a hunting trip with dad, a was knocked out by a yellow eyed demon and he said that if i wanted to garente my family's protection i would have to kill i did just that. well i had a plan. a faked my death with a car i moved in with my friend Clara. i died my hair bleach blond and put in contacts that changed my eye color to a warm brown color. i also changed my name to Avery Anderson and claimed to be Clara's sister. i did this all for my family. for all the good times we had, sitting down at the dinner table every night for dinner, going camping every summer, playing football outside, reading to dean on rainy days and everything my story of how i got reunited with my family cause as dad always said "you can NEVER give up on family."_


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N:here you go first chapter. sorry for the delay i was really ****busy! sometimes the quote button wasn't working so i couldn't tell you when they where talking.**

* * *

beepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbe-SMASH!

"SHUT UP!" that was me throwing my alarm clock across the room.i got out of bed and got ready for work. i have two jobs. i own a car repair shoppe and its called **back in black auto repair.** i picked that song 'cause it was me and deans favorite song when we where little. i also work at the landing pub. i'v been working there for about 7 years now. i always take the graveyard shift because its never that busy.

i had my "breakfast", grabbed my car keys to my '79 red Chevy camaro and went to work. i got there, unlocked the door and went inside. i'm the one who opens the bar for the night. i went inside and turned the lights on.i went behind the counter to put my stuff down and turn the rest of the stuff on for the night.i went around to the side of the bar and flicked another switch,which turned on all the neon lights and the music. we had an old jukebox that played the old music like the 80's. around 9:00, people started showing of the men where really nice mostly because they where flirting with me, but hey whatever! since there wasn't anything to do i decided to go see if the cook Jeremy, needed any help. i went and asked and well i was put on dish duties. lucky me. around 9 30 i was putting some glasses away and i heard two people sit down at the bar behind me.

" two on the house ,sweetheart" a mans voice said behind me. hearing that made me smiled. i closed my eyes and sighed. i grabbed two glasses and went over to the over to the cask and started filling the first glass.

"you know, i am not you sweetheart." i started filling the second glass.

"i have had about 5 guys flirt with me tonight, so give it up, hot shot"i went over and gave them there glasses.

"oh, i'm not flirting with you. don't worry" he said. i looked up and almost had dirty blond hair, and candy apple green eyes. he smiled at me and i could sense the mischief in his smile.i looked over at the other guy sitting beside him. he had long chocolate brown hair, warming hazel eyes and a warm smile. i smiled at them and went back to putting the glasses away.

"so, whats your name?"one of them asked

"um, Avery. whats yours?"

"my names dean and this is my brother Sam" i almost dropped the glasses i was holding. there sitting just 3 feet away from me was my little brother that i had to leave when i was only 10 years old. i took a big breath and calmed myself so i wouldn't freak out.

"well, nice to meet you guys, but i got to go see if anyone else needs anything." i said and walked off. i looked back a few seconds later and saw that the boys where looking at each other, confused. i wouldn't blame them, they just met someone and they walk away. i came back to get someone another drink and saw they where having a fairly deep conversation. i quickly went over and planed on filling the glass and getting it back to the young gentleman but when i got there i accidentally heard some of there conversation.

" come on ,dean, its obviously a shifter that were dealing with. the shedding of the skin, the eyes, the beat up loved ones. tell me its not a shifter."

"its not, Sammy. because that was last weeks case. Ellen and Jo got that thing and killed it. this time tho, its yellow eyes himself. because the gates of hell are, open those demons could be anywhere. and we know Lucifer brought yellow eyes back just to get revenge. we are going to need all the help we can get. we can call Bobby, Ellen, Jo, Keven, Cas, Gavin, Charlie and maybe Gabe will help. you never know."

i realized that dean just listed off a bunch of names of the hunters they know. i only know Bobby cause he is a family friend. i decided that after i would go pay a visit to bobby cause i haven't seen him in a bout a week.i went over gave the young man his beer and went to go find Jeremy.

* * *

i listened to my brothers conversation a bit more and i found out that they where going hunting for a shape shifter. i hadn't been hunting for a while, but i wanted to see this thing for myself. i know, i was interfering with there hunt,but i just wanted to see my little dean again, and get to meet Sam and get to know him more. he was very hansom. i got home and got ready to go and hunt. i must have made a lot of noise cause to be honest, im not one for being graceful. Clara came down and she looked like she had lost a fight with her pillow.

what are you doing! she demanded.

im going hunting, and your going to help me now that your up. i said. i went over to the closet where i keep my clothes and opened it up. i had a secret compartment in the back of my closet that we made when i moved in. it has holy water, salt, silver, calk, guns, knifes and i had found the colt with a demon named Bela. i took it from her and sent her back to hell. i got my supply that i needed and went and grabbed my car keys.

well are you coming or not! i demanded Clara sighed

fine. she said and went to go get ready.

* * *

**what did you guys think sorry for the really short chapter! ill make sure to post more quickly! please revew! i want to know if im good at writing or not. thanks!**


	3. chapter 3

Clara got ready and we headed out to my car. we got in and i slammed my foot on the gas. i can tell Clara dosent like driving with me cause i drive like a mad man.( i get it from my dad.) as we where speeding down the highway my mind was racing. i couldn't believe my brothers where in town. my little brothers that i had to abandon at the ages of 7 and 1 week old. i wondered if i could see my parents again. defeat yellow eyes and have a happy life. i wondered if yellow eyes even knew if i was alive or not. i still had my char bracelet that my mom had given me when i had started hunting. it had a pentagram on it, a little jar of demon blood, an other little jar of salt and the anti-possession sign. before i knew it we where there at the shifters house. we got out of the car, and when i looked to my left, i saw the impala. i knew Sam and dean where here already. i pops open the trunk, grabbed the duffle bag with all the supplies and started towards the manhole.

"wait... we are going down THERE!?"Clara asked

"yes" i said and went to go take off the lid but saw it was already open. i shrugged and sat down ,so my legs where dangling over the side. i looked over to see Clara standing there with her arms crossed.

"whats wrong?" i asked.

"i... i have a fear of going underground. when i was little i thought a monster was going to pop out and pull me under. i never liked going under beds or walking close to the man holes."

"its okay. im here and i got all the supplies we need to kill any monsters that go after us.k?"she sighed and sat down

"k." Clara smiled at me and let her legs dangle over the side like me. i started down the ladder. i got to the bottom and told Clara she could come down. i grabbed the flashlight out of my bag and turned on. it was really smelly down here and i could barely see a thing without the flashlight. Clara got down and came over to stand beside me.

"you ok?"i asked

"yea." Clara was trying to sound confident, but i could hear the fear in her voice. we started walking. we where silent while we where walking.a little while after we had been walking i heard a big bang. Clara yelped and grabbed on to my arm. i turned around and put my finger on my lips. in the dim light i could see her nod. i started to walk forwards and a few seconds after another bang followed by the sound of someone yelling out in pain.i clenched my fist. the thing was hurting my brother and i was standing here being scared. i took a big breath and quietly started forwards. Clara was still holding on to my arm but she loosed her grip. we walked up to another fork off. two of the tunnels where dark but one of them where lit up with the dim lights of candles. there was another bang and it was down the hallway with the candles, so we went down that hallway. i could feel Clara trembling, holding on to my arm.i was walking when i felt my shoe in something gooey. i looked down and gagged. i had stepped in what looked like _skin. _all of a sudden, i was tackled and pushed against the hands were pined to the wall and i had the side of my face against the wall with my eyes closed. Clara yelped and i could tell there where two people.

"Avery!?" i looked up and saw deans face staring at me in shock.

"what are you doing here!?" dean looked at my wrist with my charm bracelet on looked back at me, more suspiciously this time. he looked at Sam who had a shocked Clara with her hand behind her back. he turned back to me.

"i didn't know you where a hunter. was that why you where constantly coming over to our table!"

"dean." i said." i...i can explain! please!"

he let go of my wrists and walked backwards.

"i thought you'd be better than this!how can i trust you! you eavesdropped on our conversation!"

"yea, how can we trust you, Aida?" a very familiar voice said. we all turned around and sanding there was dean. he smiled and i knew it had to be the shifter. he thrust out his hand towards Sam and dean and the boys went flying over to the walls and where stuck against the wall. he walked forwards and stopped a few feet in front to me.

"you hurt them you will suffer great pain, bitch!" dean yelled struggling against the force. the shifter laughed and looked towards dean.

"now, dean, i will be able to finish the last three remaining Winchesters, so that we will be able to take over the world! the boss will be pleased!"i could see the horror in dean and Sams eyes. apparently they have bad memories with _the boss._the shifter put his hand out in front of him and made a fist. sam turned really pale and dean started chocking on laughed and started towards me.

"i don't think so." there was a voice behind me and when i turned around, my eyes winded. standing there, tall and confident, was Clara Oswin Oswald. the girl who was scared of the underground and monsters and violence when she was young, standing there with the colt loaded and ready pointed at the shifters head.

"you let them go, or i shoot!"she walked forwards and the shifter walked backwards. i looked over at my brothers who weren't looking too good. dean was loosing consciousness and Sam was really pale, like he saw a ghost trying to breath, like there was a hand on his throat, choking him.

"what are you doing to them!?" i demanded

"don't worry my dear. they are fine. the poison hasn't got to them yet."

"YET!?" i yelled. i glanced at Clara and we and a silent agreement.

"ok, buster. you let them go before we get to 0 and we spare your life. you don't we shoot you. k starting count down now."

"10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...0 BANG! the gun went off, the shifter dissolved and the boys fell to the floor. Sam was gasping for air and dean was lying on the floor, on the verge of unconsciousness. i ran over to dean and Clara to Sam.i tried to keep dean conscious. Clara was trying to calm Sam down.

"dean, dean, hey look its me, your sister Aida." i tried for a smile but i couldn't. he gave me a small smile and passed out. his head lolled to one side and his eyes where closed. Clara managed to calm Sam down enough that he could breath normally. i looked over at Clara and we agreed that we had to get the boys out of here and to safety. i called bobby to let him know that we were coming over.

* * *

we got to bobby around 4 in the morning. he was a little surprised that we had one mentally scared Sam and an unconscious dean, but we brought them in and put dean in the bed in bobby's study and Sam in another room to fall asleep. Clara went and crashed in the living room so it was just me and bobby. when Clara left i looked over at bobby and a smile spread across my face. he smiled too. i started to laugh as i ran in to his strong arms.i hugged him and i wouldn't let go. i could tell bobby was crying cause he gets emotional.

"let me take a look at you." he said he put his hands on my shoulders and backed up.

"wow. two years and look at you! your beautiful!tell me, Aida, why did you change."

"i had to bobby. i did it to protect my family. you, Deano, Sammy, mom and dad. that reminds me, can we go visit my parents?"bobby's smile quivered for a second.

"i...- "he sighed and looked at the floor.

"Aida, could... could you take a seat for a sec?" i sat down on the edge of the couch and waited.

"what is it, bobby?" i asked.

you see, when you left,your parents where furious,not at you, at the demon. one night, when Sam was just 3 months, the same demon came into the nursery and put his blood in your brothers mom got up cause he was crying and she thought the demon was your dad but it wasn't. the demon told her to go back to was going but she saw a light from down stairs so she went to go see what it was. your dad had fallen asleep with the TV on. your mom ran up stairs cause she knew Sam was in trouble. the demon forced her to the roof and she screamed. when your dad came in the demon was gone and there was no sign of your mom. but when john had his hand beside Sams face he felt the blood dripping down from the ceiling. he looked up saw your mom on the ceiling and then the ceiling caught on fire. your dad made it out just in time. he tried to get your mom but the fire was spreading too fast. the demon was trying to wipe out the Winchester family for good. starting with the parents then moving down the line. but since you where becoming a hunter early, he decided to get rid of you before you became better at hunting. bobby sighed and sat down at his desk and ran his fingers through his hair.

Aida, the thing is, if he finds out that your alive and his plan didn't work, his going to be furious. he will hunt you down and kill you on sight. never mind the persuading or threatening,he will just kill.

what... what happened to my dad. i just managed to choke out the words.

your dad and your brothers where in a car crash. Sam was the only one who got out with only cuts and bruises. dean on the other hand was in a coma. his spirit was roaming the hospital trying to figure out how to get back into his body. your dad made a deal with the same demon. he gave him the colt and his soul in exchange for deans spirit back in his body. the demon kept his promise and woke dean up. he shot your dad i the hospital room and left. the doctors tried to revive him but it didn't work. your dads soul went to hell. neither of them have come back. your brother has been to hell and back. he had died over 100 times on a Tuesday and been tortured to the bone.

who,dean! i asked. bobby nodded ans stood up.

i think its time that you got some sleep. ok you can sleep in the guest bedroom. go get some sleep. i nodded, hugged bobby goodnight and went to go get some rest.

* * *

i was in a field. the sun was shining, it was amazing! i was standing in front of two giant willow trees. i turned around and saw two very familiar people. there was a woman with long blond hair, warm blue eyes and a kind smile. she was wearing a white dress flowey dress, with a white little dressy sweater. the other person was a man, with a small beard, green eyes and a mischievous smile. he was wearing a nice white shirt and beige shorts.

"mom, dad!"i said. they smiled and the woman held out her arms.

"hello my dear." she said. yup. that was definitely my mom. a ran up and embraced my parents in a hug. my dad laughed and i had to smile.i let go and stepped back.

"i missed you."i said. looking at my parents that did NOT look dead. they looked more alive then any other human in the world.

"hunny." my dad said "we don't have lots of time. alright." my mom looked over at my dad.

'the boys will be here any second. don't worry, john.' she put her hand on his of a sudden there was the sound of an old car engine. i turned around and saw a black Chevy impala 67 driving towards us. the car stopped a meter in front of the trees. the engine stopped and the doors opened and two men stepped out. Sam and Dean. Dean looked over and smiled. Sam must have been nervous cause he got out of the car and stood there with the door open and watched dean go over and hug our parents. Sam finally built up the courage to come over and join us. mom smiled when Sam came over. he stood in front of her and she put her hand on his cheek.

"Sammy, my baby. all grown up."he smiled and hugged her. after we all got over seeing each other my parents got really serious.

"alright children, listen up remember Azazel right, well he is back from hell ,god knows how." dean sighed

"whats the son of a bitch go up to this time." he mom put her hand on his shoulder and smiled.

"he is back and stronger than ever." my father said "he will stop at nothing to get rid of you. starting with dean." dean looked hurt.

"why me!?" he asked

because he is going down the line sweetheart. starting with the oldest. say you have a baby and his parents. take away the parents witch are also the protectors and the baby has nothing. he is defenseless. so get rid of dean and Sam will be on his target. and if he finds out that you are still alive, Aida, he is going to be pissed. so this is what you have to do when you are walking in town walk on ether sides of the street or the boys can walk in front and you can walk behind them minding your own business. ok you just cant be seen in public with them cause Azazel could be anywhere. my father of a sudden the ground started to shake.

ok we are running out of time. dean looked down at his hands and yelped i looked over and saw dean was disappearing. i could see the fear in his eyes. my mom looked over at you wont remember this conversation cause of your condition. when you wake up Aida and Sam will have to tell you about this. ok." the last thing a saw was my parents standing under the willow trees, my dads arm around my mom.

whats happening to me! dean demanded.

i don't know. my mother said. you might be waking up." she said. "remember, that i love you" my mom said before he was gone completely.

"ok kids, remember what we told you, don't let people see you together in public. i looked over at Sam and saw he was fading away like dean.i looked down at my hands and saw myself too was fading.

* * *

i awoke to the sound of Sam's voice calling my name.

"Aida! Aida!" i looked at him, fear in his once warm kind eyes.

" it's dean." he said his voice cold.


End file.
